<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High School by bellafarella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714382">High School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella'>bellafarella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You were always going to be the one for me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Mickey Milkovich, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Football, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, High School, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Mickey Milkovich, Quarterback Ian Gallagher, Riding, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Tutoring, not edited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich only shows up to class enough to not get kicked out and spends most of his time at the high school bleachers. People think it's because he's getting drunk or selling drugs, but really he likes to hang out there so he can watch Ian Gallagher play football.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You were always going to be the one for me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2304323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! So on Feb 18, I tweeted a photo I saw of Cam in a football jersey, it quickly gave me the idea to write an AU around Ian being the quarterback of their high school football team and Mickey being the bad boy who spends time under the bleachers because he likes to watch Ian play. So its finally done and it's over 10k words. I hope you enjoy it! 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian Gallagher is the quarterback of the football team at South Side High. He’s also the star of Mickey’s dreams for the past year. </p><p>Mickey Milkovich is not the oldest and he’s not the youngest of the Milkovich brood. His father is an abusive, alcoholic, homophobic, nazi, racist, grade A jackass. His mother was a junkie who died when he was ten. His two older brothers - Jamie and Iggy - are both morons. And his younger sister, Mandy, was fake dating the reason Mickey knows for a fact that he’s gay.</p><p>He first met Ian Gallagher when the kid was about fifteen and Mandy told her brothers that he tried to force himself on her. Mickey and his brothers were about to go fuck him up when she called them off and said it wasn’t true, that she was just <em> upset </em>with him, and they were actually dating. Mickey didn’t trust Ian so he watched him anytime he was over to study with Mandy or to just hangout and play video games. They never kissed, they barely hung out in her room, and he never saw them touching each other in any other way that didn’t seem totally platonic. </p><p>Mickey got it out of Mandy that Ian is gay but to not hurt him because he’s her best friend. Mickey wasn’t going to hurt Ian because he’s gay. Mickey’s gay, he wouldn’t do that to the kid. Nobody knew Mickey was gay though - they still don’t. </p><p>As Ian grew into his body more and joined the football team the following year, Mickey started to think of Ian in a totally different way than just Mandy’s awkward, skinny, ginger friend. Ian beefed up, he got toned, and he started styling his hair better. He looked good. As the year went by and Ian became a junior, officially becoming South Side High’s newest quarterback, Ian started becoming a frequent member of Mickey’s wet dreams and the first image he sees when he jerks off. </p><p>Mickey’s not the smartest in school but he only managed to flunk once so he is also a junior with Ian and Mandy. Mickey does well in math - he’s in the senior math class. It’s everything else he doesn’t do too well in. He doesn’t always come to class but he shows up enough that he doesn’t fail because of it. Most of the time he’s paying Lip - Ian’s older brother - to write assignments and essays for him or to do lab reports for him. </p><p>Mickey’s favorite place on school grounds is the bleachers. He hangs out under there most of the day, whether it’s actually trying to do some homework, or he’s having some beer. Sometimes he’s selling weed or adderall to other students. Mainly, he likes to hang out there because that’s where he can watch Ian play football. They practice three times a week after school and those are Mickey’s favorite days of the week.</p><p>Ian wears his equipment - his navy blue jersey with two red bands around the arms reading number 33 in white on the front of the jersey and on the arms under the red bands. His red hair looking more orange in the sun before he puts his helmet on. When they’re practicing, Mickey sits on the bleachers so he can see them better. He lights a cigarette before cracking open his first beer, ready to watch. </p><p>Mickey’s never really been into sports that much. He likes WWE because it’s mostly hilarious but also because he’s been watching it since he was like two years old, watching with his dad and brothers. Football was never a sport Mickey found any enjoyment in watching. He likes seeing people getting tackled but the rules and everything just don’t make sense to him. He likes watching Ian play though. The way he moves and how he tackles fuckers bulkier than him down to the ground, it does things to Mickey.</p><p>He sees Ian look over at him a few times throughout his practice. He does that quite a bit but Ian never comes to bother him. They’re not friends. He sees Ian sometimes at the house but that’s when he comes to study with Mandy and whenever Terry’s home, they’ll close themselves in her room and he won’t come out until he leaves. Mickey wants to be his friend. No, he wants Ian to fuck him hard as he bends him over these bleachers. But one step at a time and all, right?</p><p>*</p><p>It’s Tuesday and that means the football team isn’t practicing today so instead of hanging out under the bleachers too late, Mickey heads to the shopping center. He’s hoping he can steal a few things. He sees a GameStop out of the corner of his eye and his feet take him there before his mind can catch up. It’s busy with kids buying the latest game after school making it easy for Mickey to spot a certain video game and slip it into his bag without anyone noticing.</p><p>He heads home and is bummed to not see Ian studying or hanging out with Mandy today. Well, Mandy isn’t home so maybe they are together but they aren’t here and that’s just not what Mickey was hoping for. He unwraps the new game and tosses it on the coffee table before deciding to roll a joint and play this dumb game. Maybe if he gets enough before Ian’s here next he can impress him.</p><p>*</p><p>On Friday, Mickey decides to stay home from school. He doesn’t have any assignments due or tests to be done and no classes with Ian so why bother? Mickey’s sitting on the sofa when Mandy and Ian walk through the door. </p><p>Mickey looks over at them as they walk into the house, he nods, “Douchebags.”</p><p>“Assface,” Mandy shoots back as she walks past him and into the kitchen. </p><p>Ian lingers by the sofa, his eyes on Mickey. Mickey looks up at him and the redhead’s eyes shift to the coffee table. “No way! Since when do you guys have this?” he asks, picking up the Madden NFL video game Mickey stole the other day.</p><p>Mickey shrugs, pretending like he’s not the one who specifically stole that so he could play against Ian. “Wanna play?” he asks him.</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Ian says, eagerly. He steps over Mickey’s legs and sits next to him on the sofa, shrugging out of his jean jacket. He has on his football jersey and Mickey shouldn’t find it as fucking sexy as it is. He grabs both controllers and tosses one to Ian.</p><p>“You play before?” Mickey asks him as the game sets up.</p><p>“No but I think I’ll be fine,” he teases, nodding down to his jersey like Mickey doesn’t fantasize about him fucking him while wearing that jersey.</p><p>Mickey scoffs. “Any idiot can tackle a guy. This takes fast fingers,” he tells him, and for some reason wiggles his fingers of his left hand in Ian’s face.</p><p>Ian’s eyes are on his fingers and Mickey feels himself filled with heat and warmth. He puts his hand back down and clears his throat.</p><p>“I think I can manage, been told I’m good with my hands,” Ian flirts, a smirk on his face.</p><p>Mickey’s eyebrows raise. “Don’t need to know about what my sister thinks of your hands, man,” he tells him, pretending for his sake he doesn’t know he’s gay.</p><p>Ian gives him a look like <em> I know you know</em>, and says, “You know that’s not who I meant.”</p><p>Mickey holds Ian’s eye until they hear Mandy ask, “You morons want some pizza bites?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mickey calls out, making Ian smile before turning his head towards the kitchen. </p><p>“Can I also have a drink please?” Ian asks in this sickeningly sweet voice before smiling so big. </p><p>Mandy rolls her eyes before tossing a bottled water at him. He catches it with ease before turning back to the TV.</p><p>Mickey’s played this game all week, whenever he found the free moment too but it’s not enough to actually beat Ian. “Told you I was good with my hands,” Ian tells him when he wins the first game.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean shit.”</p><p>“That a challenge, Mick?” Ian teases, eyeing Mickey up and down.</p><p>Mickey tries not to blush but <em> fuck</em>, the way Ian is looking at him - it’s affecting way too much right now. Also, why’s he so blatantly flirting with him? Has he made it that obvious that he wants Ian? </p><p>“The fuck are you talking about?” he asks, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Nothing,” Ian says simply, a smug smile on his face as he shrugs a shoulder. “Another round?”</p><p>“Let’s do it.”</p><p>*</p><p>The next time he sees Ian, it’s on Monday after his football practice. Mickey moved under the bleachers and is rolling a joint. He hears someone coming towards him so he looks up to see the redhead walking over in all his football gear and his bag slung over his shoulder. </p><p>“Hey, if it isn’t South Side’s own Tom Brady,” Mickey teases as Ian stands in front of him.</p><p>Ian laughs, “Fuck Tom Brady, man.”</p><p>Mickey laughs before licking the paper, finishing rolling this joint. He twists the top of it before looking up at Ian. “You staying or going, firecrotch?” </p><p>Ian smirks before tossing his bag down. Mickey watches as Ian strips out of his gear, except for the bottoms. He joins Mickey in the grass, now just wearing his jersey on top of a long sleeved shirt. His hair is a little darker than usual from the sweat in it and his face is a little flushed. </p><p>Mickey lights the joint and takes a hit, blowing the smoke out in front of him. He turns to look at Ian who’s watching him. He takes another hit, not breaking contact with Ian before handing the joint to him and blowing the smoke out above them. Ian’s fingers feel rough but nice against his as he plucks the joint from his fingers. </p><p>“What made you choose football?” Mickey finds himself asking as he watches Ian take a hit from the joint.</p><p>He blows the smoke out before looking to Mickey and saying, “Had all this energy and pent up frustrations from living in this shithole. Lip suggested a contact sport. I think he was just tired of me beating his ass.”</p><p>Mickey laughs. “Lip’s a pussy.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ian laughs. “But he was right. Football has really helped my mental health - like not to feel so fuckin’ depressed all the time. It gives me a purpose, you know?”</p><p>“Not really but that’s um - that’s great,” Mickey tells him. </p><p>“You don’t like football?” Ian asks curiously. “You’re always at our practices.”</p><p>Mickey rubs the back of his neck, wishing he didn’t hand Ian the joint back so quickly. “I like watching you fuckers tackle each other,” he finally says, shrugging.</p><p>Ian eyes him like he knows there’s more but doesn’t push. He hands Mickey the joint back before saying, “There’s a big game in a couple weeks. Scouts are coming.”</p><p>“For colleges?” Mickey asks. </p><p>Ian nods, “Yeah. I could potentially get a scholarship for playing football. I still have a year left here but it's possible they can scout me now. I hope so anyway, we can’t afford college otherwise. Lip's already got a robotics scholarship for next year. This might be my only chance at actually going to college.”</p><p>“You really wanna go to college?” Mickey asks. He can see Ian in college, being this gorgeous, redheaded God - out and proud, playing football, and fucking anyone he wanted. Not Mickey though. Mickey’s fucked for life. He was raised in the South Side and he’s going to die in the South Side.</p><p>“Don’t you?” Ian asks like it’s obvious. “I need to get out of the South Side.”</p><p>Mickey nods. He understands that feeling but he knows he doesn’t have a shot at leaving. Ian does though. He hopes he gets that scholarship. “Here, shotgun,” Mickey says, changing the subject. He inhales a deep lungful of smoke before motioning for Ian to come closer. His fingers gently touch Ian’s jaw as Ian parts his lips softly. Mickey blows the smoke into Ian’s mouth, looking into his deep green eyes, before pulling away from him. </p><p>Ian blows the smoke out above him. His smile is goofy and his eyes look glazed. Ian’s high and it’s probably the cutest thing Mickey’s ever seen.</p><p>*</p><p>The following day, Mickey gets home to see Ian lounging on the sofa with a notebook and a textbook on him, and a pencil in his mouth. Mandy's sitting on the floor, her back against the sofa, and books littering the coffee table. </p><p>"Major study session?" Mickey asks, making his way over to them. He looks over Ian's head to his books and sees that they're trying to study math.</p><p>"Mr. Frederick's math exam on Thursday. I am <em> not </em> ready," Ian whines, looking up at Mickey from where he's hovering above him from next to the arm of the sofa Ian's back is against. </p><p>"Well you definitely won't pass doing it that way," Mickey points to the problem Ian was struggling to work on. </p><p>"See? I'm fucked!" Ian complains.</p><p>Mickey rolls his eyes and says, "Scooch over." </p><p>Ian sits up, moving over so Mickey can sit next to him. Mickey kicks Mandy, "Move bitch." </p><p>She flips him off but turns to watch because she's also really not doing well in this class.</p><p>"Barely went to this class and got perfect on the exams," Mickey tells them as he grabs Ian's notebook. "Pay close attention, douchebags."</p><p>Mickey helps them study for their exam coming up, the whole time he's hyper aware of Ian's eyes on him more than on the books. He looks up at him and their eyes meet. Ian smiles at him softly and Mickey can't help but smile back before getting back to the work in front of them. </p><p>After he's helped them as much as he could, Mandy goes to the kitchen to make them some mac and cheese with hotdogs cut up. Ian's putting his books away and Mickey doesn't find it in him to leave, wanting to be near Ian for as long as possible.</p><p>"Hey, um," Ian starts to say, turning to look at him. "Would you be willing to help me out in math? It's the only subject I'm doing pretty fucking shit in."</p><p>Mickey doesn't want to be too eager but to spend extra time with Ian alone - okay, they'd be studying but still. He shrugs his shoulder and says, "Sure, but you gotta help me out in some of my other classes. I want to actually make it to my senior year."</p><p>"Deal," Ian grins, extending his hand to Mickey. </p><p>Mickey rolls his eyes but takes Ian's big hand in his and shakes it. It feels better than he could imagine it would. </p><p>*</p><p>After Ian managed to get a B on his math exam with Mickey's help that day, they got started on tutoring each other. </p><p>They get together almost every day. On the days Ian doesn't have practice he's at the Milkovich house studying with Mickey and Mandy. Mickey’s favorite days are the days Ian does have practice because when he finishes, the two of them get to study without Mickey's annoying sister. </p><p>They'll either stay under the bleachers or if the weather isn't that great they’ll go to Ian's place. </p><p>Like today, it's Wednesday and Ian is leading the way into his house. He finished practice and once he was dressed out of his gear, it started raining so the two of them made their way to the Gallagher house. </p><p>Mickey's passed by this house a million times but this is the first time he comes inside. The house is filled with people either watching TV or being loud in the kitchen. </p><p>"Is that Ian?" They hear from the kitchen before a tall brunette sticks her head out. "Oh, you brought a friend," she says when she notices Mickey. </p><p>Ian walks towards her, patting the head of a young boy on the sofa. Mickey follows Ian, not knowing what else to do. "This is Mickey. Mandy's brother. He's helping me out in math. He's the reason I got a B last week," Ian tells the young woman. She nods and Ian looks to Mickey, "This is my sister, Fiona."</p><p>"Hey," Mickey says lamely, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>"You staying for dinner?" She asks, eyeing him.</p><p>"Uh -" </p><p>"Yeah, he is," Ian answers for him. He turns to look at Mickey with a soft smile so Mickey just nods at Fiona. "I'll stay," he tells her.</p><p>"Okay, well dinner will be ready in half an hour," she informs them before going back to the stove. </p><p>"Common," Ian says, nodding towards the stairs in the kitchen. He leads them upstairs and to a big bedroom. There's a single bed against the wall near the window and across from it is bunk beds. The room feels very lived in - clothes and things all over the place.</p><p>Ian shuts the door before walking over to the single bed and dumping his bag on it. "Sorry, this room is a mess," Ian tells him when he sees Mickey still standing in the middle of the room. "We're three in here."</p><p>"I'd end up stabbing somebody if I had to share a room with two other people," Mickey comments. </p><p>Ian laughs. "Yeah, it's a fucking bitch when I wanna jerk off but other than that it's whatever," he shrugs like he didn't just light a flame inside of Mickey who's now trying to imagine Ian jerking off in that tiny single bed. </p><p>"No kidding." </p><p>Ian smiles before turning back around and taking his books out of his bag. "Should we get started?" He asks, holding one of his books for Mickey to see.</p><p>Mickey nods, finally moving from his spot in the middle of the room and walks over to Ian.</p><p>They end up sitting on the cramped bed - Ian with his back against the wall where his pillow is, and Mickey with his back on the other wall, close to the window. They have books all around them, and their legs keep getting tangled up together. It's the best Mickey's felt in a long time. </p><p>They get called down to dinner too quickly so they make their way down and sit next to each other on the side closest to the door. </p><p>Fiona made spaghetti and meatballs and it's one of the best meals Mickey has had in a long time.</p><p>All of the Gallaghers talk too much and all at once. The only person not there, he realizes, is Lip and Frank, but from his reputation, he's sure Frank isn't here most of the time, if any time at all. </p><p>Mickey thanks Fiona for the meal before he and Ian return to his room to keep studying. </p><p>Ian helps him with an assignment in English that's due on Monday and hadn't started before today. They get most done with a promise to finish the following day before they move on to Ian's math assignment. </p><p>"I just don't get this," Ian groans, tossing his pencil. It lands between Mickey’s legs so he picks it up and tosses it back to Ian.</p><p>"Quit being such a baby," Mickey tells him. "It's not that complicated, look." Mickey brings his pencil to Ian's page and shows him what Ian was close to figuring out.</p><p>"How are you so good at this?" Ian asks him.</p><p>Mickey shrugs. "Been counting money and measuring drugs for like my whole life. This shit just makes sense to me I guess."</p><p>"Well I'm grateful for it," Ian says softly. Before Mickey can try to even figure out what to say next, Ian asks, "Do you - um, would you wanna hang out this weekend? You know, without having to study?"</p><p>"Sure," Mickey shrugs, playing it cool, but inside there's this fluttering feeling erupting in his gut and he feels flushed. </p><p>"Cool," Ian says with that big grin of his that lights up the room. "Saturday?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Mickey watches Ian smile and duck his head as he grabs for his books. Mickey thumbs at his lip to stop from smiling back at him like the love struck puppy he feels like. </p><p>*</p><p>Saturday night, Mickey meets Ian by his front gate with a six pack of beers. Ian makes his way outside and down his stairs towards Mickey with a black bag on his shoulder. He’s got on some dark jeans, his jersey <em> of course </em>, and a black jean jacket on top. His smile is wide and his hair is slicked back but it looks soft. Ian looks breathtaking.</p><p>“Yo,” Ian says with that big grin when he meets him. </p><p>Mickey rolls his eyes and says, “Common, dumbass.”</p><p>Ian laughs, bumping his shoulder into Mickey’s as he leads the way. “You coming to the game on Friday?” Ian asks.</p><p>Mickey knows this is the <em> big game </em> Ian mentioned last week. The one where scouts could be looking at him for colleges. “Yeah,” he shrugs, not wanting to show how excited he actually is for this game. Mainly, because he gets to see some tackling, but also because he wants Ian to have everything he can - he wants him to get scouted so he can make something of himself. He could be a pro in the NFL. He just needs to get out of this shithole first.</p><p>“Good,” Ian says softly but Mickey hears it. </p><p>He leads them into the baseball field and Ian laughs, “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, man,” Mickey chuckles. “Shut the fuck up, it’s a good spot.” </p><p>They make their way towards the dugouts where they sit next to each other on the bench. Mickey pulls two beers from it’s hold and hands one to Ian. They crack them open and sip on them. </p><p>“Why here?” Ian asks him after a few moments.</p><p>Mickey shrugs, looking into his beer. He looks up out at the field as he says, “I like coming here. It’s quiet and the sprinklers go off every night at the same time. It’s kinda peaceful in a way.”</p><p>“That was really sweet, Mickey,” Ian teases. </p><p>Mickey rolls his eyes when Ian laughs. “Fuck off, asshole,” he says, making Ian laugh more. When his laughter subsides, they eye each other. Mickey can’t help but smirk at him, biting his bottom lip lightly before saying, “So you wanna chit chat more or you wanna get on me?”</p><p>Ian doesn’t look at all surprised as he eyes him. He takes the back of Mickey’s neck with his big hand and crushes their lips together. Mickey can’t fight it even if he wanted to and the second his lips touch Ian’s, he definitely doesn’t want to stop it. He grabs onto Ian’s arm so he doesn’t let go as his tongue pushes his way into Ian’s mouth.</p><p>Ian moans against the kiss as his other hand reaches for Mickey’s hip. Mickey breaks the kiss to stand and Ian does the same. They pull their pants down just enough so nothing gets messy before Ian pushes Mickey against the fence. Ian’s lips are on his neck and his hands are roaming his body until he feels a lubed finger circling his hole and can’t help but say, “You fuckin’ brought lube?”</p><p>“Thought I might get <em> really </em> lucky, and I was right,” Ian teases before biting Mickey’s shoulder. </p><p>Mickey laughs as he looks over his shoulder at him. Ian kisses his lips softly before pushing his finger inside of him. Mickey moans lightly against his lips before turning his head back around. </p><p>Once Mickey complains to finally get inside of him, Ian puts a condom on before pushing against his waiting hole. Mickey moans deeply as he grips onto the fence in front of him. </p><p>Ian fucks him slowly and steadily, pressing all the way in before slowly pulling out. His hands gripping onto his waist. “Harder, Gallagher,” Mickey whines, needing more of Ian. </p><p>Ian bites Mickey gently where his neck meets his shoulder. He groans as he slams into him, fucking him harder, faster, deeper. Mickey’s trying not to be too loud but <em> fuck </em> it feels good.</p><p>“Right there, <em> fuck</em>,” Mickey moans, reaching back for Ian’s hip and digging his fingers into him. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>“You feel so good, Mickey, <em> fuck</em>. Your ass is so tight, so fuckin’ perfect,” Ian praises hotly into his ear before sucking his earlobe into his mouth. He reaches his hand around and strokes Mickey’s leaking cock.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, Ian</em>,” Mickey moans, coming hard into Ian’s hand. He clenches around him and Ian’s right there with him, coming hard, his hips stuttering against him.</p><p>After cleaning themselves off - Ian literally brought everything needed in that bag of his and that just makes Mickey’s insides feel all warm and fuzzy - they pull their pants back up and decide to move to the field. They sit in the grass, sipping on some beers, and passing a cigarette back and forth. </p><p>“Was that your first time?” Ian asks him.</p><p>Mickey looks at him and he has these soft eyes, just curious, not judging. He shrugs, “Taking it, yeah. Fucked some dudes in juvie.”</p><p>Ian nods, “Um - how was it for you?”</p><p>Mickey  chuckles. “Fishing for compliments, Gallagher?”</p><p>Ian lets out a relieved laugh, “No - well, maybe? I just - knowing that was your first time only after the fact, I just wanna be sure you enjoyed it.”</p><p>Mickey rolls his eyes at him but gives him a soft smile. “Best I ever had,” he teases.</p><p>Ian pushes his shoulder and says, “Very fucking reassuring.”</p><p>Mickey laughs before he says, “You were good, wouldn’t mind if we keep doing that...”</p><p>“Yeah?” Ian asks, that goofy grin on his face.</p><p>“Yeah, man,” Mickey says, smoke coming out of his mouth in waves. </p><p>*</p><p>After Ian’s practice on Wednesday, he meets Mickey under the bleachers to study. “So I found this old test I did in Fredericks class and wrote the questions down on a new sheet. You’re gonna do them on your own then we’ll go over it together,” Mickey tells him, putting the sheet on Ian’s workbook on his lap. Ian gives Mickey a look and Mickey chuckles. “Just fuckin’ do it, you big baby.”</p><p>“Mmm, call me baby again,” Ian flirts, his hand landing on Mickey’s thigh and sliding up. </p><p>Mickey pushes his hand off and says, “Math first. Reward later.”</p><p>Ian raises an eyebrow, “Oh and that would make you my reward?” he teases.</p><p>“Damn straight, Gallagher,” Mickey smirks. He points to the homework in front of Ian, “Now get to work. You have an hour.”</p><p>Ian groans, “Fine.”</p><p>Mickey sets the timer before he takes his sketchbook out from his bag and leans back against the pole of the bleachers, giving Ian a bit of distance so that he doesn’t get too distracted by him. His leg is stretched out in front of him and the other is propped up so he can lean his book against it. He opens it up to a blank page and starts sketching Ian. He looks too good sitting there in his jersey, his hair kind of a mess but in the best possible way. His eyebrows are all scrunched up as he tries to figure out a problem on the page and his bottom lip is trapped between his teeth. The low hanging sun gives him this ethereal glow, making his hair impossibly orange. His hair is making him wish he had some colored pencils with him instead of just the black one he’s using. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Ian asks suddenly, breaking Mickey out of his trance. </p><p>“Nothing,” he says quickly. “Are you done?”</p><p>“No -”</p><p>“Then keep going,” he tells him before picking up his phone from beside him. “You have fifteen minutes left.”</p><p>Ian rolls his eyes but gets back to the assignment Mickey gave him, and Mickey goes back to drawing this beautiful boy in front of him who has been the image of his fantasies for so long but has now started to steal his heart.</p><p>The timer goes off so Mickey closes his sketchbook and puts it down. “Times up, bitch,” he tells Ian, taking the paper from him.”</p><p>Ian comes closer to him, their legs pressed against each other as Mickey goes over the work Ian did. Mickey checks off nine out of fifteen of them. “Okay not bad,” he tells Ian. “Let’s go over the ones you had some trouble with.” </p><p>Ian did pretty well, he got most of the answers right but some of the problem solving was wrong. Once they’re done Ian grabs Mickey’s sketchbook before Mickey can stop him and flips it open to the last page where he was working on drawing Ian doing the math assignment. </p><p>“Dude, what the fuck?” Mickey says, trying to snatch his book back from him.</p><p>Ian holds it out of reach and smacks Mickey’s hand. “Let me see!” he tells him. Mickey relents so Ian brings the book back down so he can look at it. “Did you do all this in the hour I was doing those problems?” he asks, looking at his image before looking at Mickey.</p><p>Mickey shrugs. “Yeah, it’s not like close to being done or anything though.”</p><p>“It’s amazing,” Ian says. He flips through the other pages seeing a portrait of Mandy, another of a woman he doesn’t know but looks a lot like Mickey and Mandy. “Your mom?” he asks Mickey.</p><p>Mickey nods, “It’s of the only picture I have of her, just didn’t include me and Mandy in it.”</p><p>Ian gives Mickey these soft eyes and Mickey feels too much looking at them so he looks down at the portrait he did of his mother. He sees Ian flip through some more pages before closing the book and running his hands over the cover. “You’re really talented, Mickey,” he says, turning to look at him. Mickey looks into his green eyes and sees nothing but complete sincerity. Mickey shrugs and Ian shakes his head. “Honestly - you should look into some art schools. You’re definitely good enough to get in.”</p><p>“College?” Mickey asks, an eyebrow raised. Ian nods and Mickey can’t help but scoff. “There’s no chance, man. I’m fucked for life.”</p><p>Ian brings his hand up to Mickey’s neck, moving his hand to the back of his neck, his thumb caressing the side of it. His deep green eyes are staring into his baby blue eyes and it all feels like too much but also not enough somehow. “You’re so much better than that. You could do amazing things. I believe in you,” Ian tells him. </p><p>Mickey doesn’t know what to say and he’s thankful he doesn’t have to because Ian’s pressing their lips together in the softest, sweetest kiss he’s ever had. He holds onto Ian’s arm, pressing into the kiss harder before letting go. </p><p>“Who knows, maybe we’ll end up in the same college together, far away from this shithole,” Ian teases, making Mickey laugh. Mickey knows that won’t happen - him in college? There’s no fucking way. But <em> fuck </em>, does he ever wish that could be their reality.</p><p>*</p><p>As Ian’s fake girlfriend, Mandy goes to Ian’s big game on Friday. Mickey goes with her and she doesn’t even ask why. She knows they became friends and that Mickey always hangs out watching their practices anyway so the two of them head up high on the bleachers, not wanting to be near too many assholes they can’t stand. </p><p>Mickey spots what looks like two different college scouts. They have notebooks and are writing away on them during the game. Mickey hopes they like what they see when watching Ian, who’s doing amazing. He’s literally the star of this dumbass sport and they’d be lucky to have him on their team at whatever schools there here from. </p><p>When the game ends, Mickey sees one of them approach Ian where he’s drinking some water. Ian shakes the guys hand, and he’s got a smile on his face. He nods as he listens to the guy talk and then he’s being given a card. The guy leaves and Mickey thinks that could only be a good thing. He then sees Ian’s siblings hug him and congratulate him before leaving so then he and Mandy make their way over to him.</p><p>Mandy does her fake girlfriend thing and goes to give him a big hug and a kiss on the lips. Mickey turns away, not wanting to see that shit, especially when Ian’s lips belong to him. He can feel Ian watching him but he just stands there and waits. “Are we going to fuckin’ celebrate or what?” he asks, getting impatient and wanting to get the fuck out of there.</p><p>“Can’t - got plans tonight,” Mandy tells them. </p><p>Ian eyes her, “What plans, <em> girlfriend</em>?” he teases.</p><p>“Nothing my <em> boyfriend </em> would approve of,” she teases right back. “Don’t worry, he’s not from around here.”</p><p>“Okay, well have fun,” Ian tells her. </p><p>“Double bag that shit, nobody needs to have your evil spawn running around the house,” he tells her. Mandy punches his arm and he pinches her back before she flips them off and leaves.</p><p>“So my siblings are throwing me a party at the house. You cool with going there for a bit? We can sneak out after,” Ian tells him.</p><p>“Sure, whatever. Can we fuckin’ go?”</p><p>*</p><p>The booze is flowing at the Gallagher house and the music is blasting. The house is filled with Gallaghers and Kev and Veronica from next door. Mickey’s actually having a better time than he thought he would around this lot.</p><p>Mickey goes to the kitchen to grab another beer from the fridge. As he closes it, Ian’s coming in, “There you are,” he smiles. “Wanna go upstairs?” </p><p>Mickey raises his eyebrows and Ian rolls his eyes. He chuckles, “Yeah, man.”</p><p>Ian smiles, taking his hand and leading them upstairs from the kitchen. He closes the door and presses Mickey against it. Their lips are locked instantly, and Mickey can feel the perfect slide of Ian’s tongue in his mouth. <em> Fuck, </em> he loves the taste of him. </p><p>Mickey slides his hands up Ian’s back, under his shirt, as he pulls him harder against him. Ian moans into the kiss when his pelvis is pressed with Mickey’s. He bends slightly to grind up into Mickey and “<em>Fuck</em>,” he moans into the kiss.</p><p>Ian pulls back slightly, looking him in the eyes, “This isn’t actually what I brought you up here for, but I can’t seem to remember why I did.”</p><p>Mickey smirks, pulling him back into him. His hand moves up to cup his jaw as he pulls him into a soft kiss. “So let’s just do this till you remember,” he says before kissing him harder, keeping his head in place.</p><p>Ian kisses him back, pressing into him, moaning in the kiss, before stopping them again. “Oh my God,” Mickey mutters.</p><p>Ian pinches him and says, “It’s about the scout.”</p><p>“I saw you talking after the game,” Mickey tells him.</p><p>Ian smiles softly, his eyes lighting up. “We need to have an official sit down but he said that USC could offer me a full scholarship,” he tells Mickey, a smile blooming on his face.</p><p>“USC?” Mickey asks, confused by the abbreviation.</p><p>“University of Southern California,” Ian explains.</p><p>“California?!” Mickey asks, shocked now. “You really wanna live there?”</p><p>“Why not? It’s always warm so no freezing winters,” Ian shrugs. “Plus, my tuition is covered.”</p><p>Mickey bites his bottom lip. California is far from Chicago. Mickey knows they’re not like <em> together </em>or anything but the thought of Ian leaving doesn’t sit right with him. He misses him and he’s standing right in front of him. Ian touches his chin gently, tilting his head up. “You could come with me,” he says so softly.</p><p>“The fuck would I do in California?” Mickey asks. </p><p>“Definitely not work on your tan, your pale ass would burn beet red,” Ian teases.</p><p>Mickey rolls his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. “At least I don’t have to sleep in a coffin every night,” he snips back.</p><p>Ian smiles before getting serious, “You could do something with your art. I’m sure there’s some good art programs in California.”</p><p>“I’ll be lucky if I even pass this year, man,” Mickey says, shaking his head. “There’s no way my grades are good enough to get into college, especially not in California.”</p><p>“I think you could do it,” Ian says with a soft smile. “Just - think about it? I want you to come with me.”</p><p>“Sap,” Mickey teases, pushing his chest gently. </p><p>Ian moves back in, kissing him on the lips. Mickey’s breath catches in his throat as he feels Ian’s arm embrace him, pulling him completely into his arms. Ian pulls back just enough to look him in the eyes. Mickey stares back into these green eyes that just make him feel better than he’s ever felt in his life. </p><p>He says softly, “I’ll think about it,” and he’s not sure if he’s just saying that because of the way Ian’s looking at him or if he really means it but the more he looks at him, the more he realizes he <em> wants </em> to move to California with Ian. He <em> wants </em> Ian.</p><p>*</p><p>Carl comes barging into the room when they just made it to the bed so their time alone upstairs is cut short, forcing them to go back down and rejoin the party in Ian’s honor. After another half hour, Ian’s got a bag slung over his shoulder and nods towards the kitchen. He makes his way there and the two of them slip out. They can’t help but giggle as they sneak away from the party. </p><p>They walk side by side, knocking into each other every so often as they make their way to the dugouts. Mickey’s not sure if he led them there or Ian did but it felt like instinct for them to come here. </p><p>Ian puts his bag onto the bench and opens it, pulling out two cans of beer from it. “Fuck yeah,” Mickey says, taking the beer that’s handed to him. “Here, shotgun,” he adds before Ian cracks his open. He pulls his pocket knife, piercing the can with it before holding it to his mouth and cracking the beer open. He chugs down as much as he can before passing it over to Ian. Ian’s lips wrap around the opening, chugging down the rest of it, tossing the empty can to the ground.</p><p>They both belch before Ian turns to face Mickey and says, “So how’d you like the game?”</p><p>“You wanna chit chat more or you wanna get on me?” Mickey asks instead, raising his eyebrows, a call back to their first time.</p><p>Ian smirks knowingly before pressing him up against the fence, his mouth hot but his lips cool from the beer as it presses to Mickey’s. He pulls at Ian’s clothes, trying to pull them off. They instantly pull their shirts off tossing them onto the bench as they work their pants just past their asses. Ian presses back into Mickey, their hard cocks sliding against each other.</p><p>Mickey moans into the kiss, reaching down and between them to touch Ian’s hard cock. He strokes him as he feels Ian do the same to him. “Need you inside me,” Mickey mumbles against his lips.</p><p>Ian looks at him with such heat and passion but there’s also something so much softer there. He looks behind him at the bench before saying, “Come with me.” He pulls Mickey towards the bench where Ian lays his shirt on it before sitting down. “Ride me?” he asks tentatively, almost nervously.</p><p>“Oh fuck yeah,” Mickey says before getting on him. </p><p>Ian’s grinning and Mickey just wants to eat him up. He kisses him hard, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ian’s holding him close with both arms. Ian pulls back just slightly to reach into his bag for lube and a condom. </p><p>Ian circles a lubed finger around Mickey’s waiting hole, kissing him hard on the lips. Mickey moans into the kiss as Ian presses his finger inside. “More,” he says before biting Ian’s bottom lip, causing him to moan as he pushes another finger inside of him. </p><p>“You’re so hot, Mick,” Ian tells him as he fucks him open with his fingers.</p><p>“Get in me now,” Mickey says, rocking back on Ian’s fingers.</p><p>Ian removes his fingers and puts the condom on before he presses the tip of his dick against Mickey’s hole, pushing in slightly as Mickey lowers himself completely onto him. “Holy <em> shit </em>,” Ian moans as Mickey throws his head back.</p><p>He feels Ian’s lips on his neck immediately, and <em> fuck </em> he’s never felt so full before. Mickey looks at Ian as he lifts himself and back down, starting to fuck himself on Ian’s big cock. Ian’s eyes roll back in his head as his hands grip onto Mickey’s waist. Mickey doesn’t stop - he rides Ian, using his cock to fuck himself and it feels <em> so good </em>, and from the faces Ian’s making, he’s thoroughly enjoying himself.</p><p>Ian pulls back from their kiss, pulling Mickey’s bottom lip with him and just watches Mickey ride him. “You’re so fucking sexy, Mickey.” Mickey moans at the praise. Ian continues, “You’re mine. Fuck, I don’t want anyone else but you - only you.” </p><p>Ian thrusts up into him and Mickey moans out, “Oh fuck, do that again.” Ian does and doesn’t stop, fucking up into him, hitting his prostate and making Mickey feel like he’s floating in space. “Gonna come, fuck, <em> Ian</em>,” he moans out before coming hard between them. </p><p>*</p><p>Cleaned up and sitting on the bench, new beers in hand. Mickey asks, “You mean what you said?”</p><p>Ian looks at Mickey curiously before something flashes before his eyes, he knows what he means. “Of course, I did. I really like you, Mick… I - I haven’t been seeing anybody else, not really at all. Mandy is pretending to be my girlfriend but only for both our protection. Her, so that sleezeballs she doesn’t like will leave her alone, and for me, it keeps fag-bashers away. It’s not so I can secretly hook up with anyone. Well, except you,” he sighs. “What I’m trying to say is, I’m not seeing anyone else. I only want to be seeing you.”</p><p>Mickey can’t help but smile at him. “You’re a dork, you know that?”</p><p>Ian laughs. “I thought I was some big football star.”</p><p>“Not yet,” Mickey says softly, making Ian smile that sweet little smile he did before. “You know my dad… I’m obviously not seeing anyone else.”</p><p>“So…?”</p><p>Mickey rolls his eyes, “So,” he says dragging out the word, “I only want to be seeing you, too.”</p><p>“Did we just become boyfriends?” Ian teases, a big grin on his face.</p><p>“You’re the fucking worst,” Mickey says but all it does is make Ian laugh and Mickey can’t help but laugh with him. </p><p>Ian pulls his face into his, kissing him on the lips with a ‘mwa’ sound as he pulls away. “I have the cutest boyfriend,” he says looking into his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t call me cute.”</p><p>“But you are,” Ian says in a whiny voice and he actually pouts.</p><p>“Okay, maybe we aren’t boyfriends,” Mickey teases, pretending to pull away.</p><p>Ian gasps, pulling him in more so he can’t get away. “No, no take backs,” he says before kissing him on the lips. </p><p>Mickey wouldn’t dare. This is the happiest he’s ever been and it’s because Ian Gallagher is his boyfriend.</p><p>*</p><p>The next few weeks fly by as exams come up and the end of the semester leading into the winter break. Mickey didn’t do <em> that </em> well on his exams, even though he tried really hard, but he did do better than he thought he would. Spending the holidays with Ian’s family is so different from how Mickey’s ever spent Christmas and New Years before. Everyone is together, eating and drinking, talking over each other and yelling, but above all else, there’s a lot of laughter and fun, and a lot of love. </p><p>For Christmas, Mickey got Ian a stuffed animal of USC’s mascot - the trojan, it’s a white horse stuffed animal and Ian told him that he loved it. Ian got Mickey a new sketchbook and pencils. </p><p>“This is way more than my stupid gift,” Mickey tried to interject. </p><p>Ian gasped, “It’s not stupid, I love it,” holding the horse to his chest. “And this is to help you, so if you decide to apply to a school in California, you’ll have the materials to start a portfolio. Not that your current sketchbook isn’t a portfolio, but now you’ll have more, and they can see how talented you are.”</p><p>Mickey smiled softly, pulling Ian to him and kissing him on the lips. </p><p>So yeah, this past holiday break was the best of Mickey’s life. He’s never been happier. He’s been thinking a lot about what Ian said - about moving with him to California and possibly applying to an art program. The more he thinks about it, the more he wants that to be a reality.</p><p>When they go back to school, USC reaches out to Ian again. The scouts come back to meet with Ian and his guardian - his sister Fiona, to discuss what offering a full scholarship means. </p><p>Mickey listens to Ian later that night as they sit on his bed. Ian’s so excited, “Full tuition, room and board, books for classes, basically anything I need. How frikken cool is that?” </p><p>“Very,” Mickey agrees. “What did your sister think?”</p><p>“She’s all for it,” Ian tells him. “She cried after they left. Said she would be sad to see me go but will support this if it’s what I want.”</p><p>“And it’s what you want? For sure?” Mickey asks, turning to look at him.</p><p>“It is,” Ian nods, a smile on his face. “I never thought this could happen for me and - this isn’t an opportunity I want to slip by me.”</p><p>Mickey nods, biting the inside of his cheek. He looks down at his hands in his lap as he says, “So um, I was going over some things and I just need to get at least a B in English, and I should be able to pass this year. And if I can keep that average next year, I should be able to get accepted into the University of Santa Monica in their Fine Arts program. Depending on if they like my art.”</p><p>Ian’s fingers pull at Mickey’s chin so he looks at him and Mickey sees the sweetest smile on his face, his eyes so soft. “You want to come with me to California?” he says but it comes out as a question because he doesn’t want to jinx it.</p><p>Mickey rolls his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips when he says, “Yeah, whatever.”</p><p>Ian laughs before pulling him into a kiss. It’s forceful but it’s soft and sweet. When he pulls back, hand still on his face, Ian says, “Good thing your boyfriend tested out of English and can <em> one hundred percent </em> get you at least a B this semester.”</p><p>“Lucky me,” Mickey teases, pressing their lips back together.</p><p>*</p><p>Mickey and Ian tutor each other all semester, helping each other do well in the classes they both were struggling in. Mickey manages to get a B+ in English, which brings his overall average to a passing so he gets to go into his senior year after the summer, without having to do summer school either. And Ian manages to get a B in math, which is better than he ever thought he would get in that course, and it’s all thanks to Mickey’s help.</p><p>Right when school ended and summer break was beginning. Terry caught Ian and Mickey but thankfully, one of Mickey’s brothers was there to stop him from doing too much damage. Terry was arrested for breaking his probation and they sentenced him to 18 months. Mickey couldn’t be happier if he tried. That meant that if Terry didn’t get out because of overcrowding or good behavior, Mickey would spend his entire senior year without his father present, then if the Gods allow, Mickey will be out of Chicago before he gets released.</p><p>After about two weeks of spending the summer together, Ian goes to football camp for four weeks. Those weeks apart are really testing Mickey. He never thought he could <em> miss </em> someone so much. Thankfully, they both have cell phones and can communicate, but it’s not the same. Mickey instead focuses his energy on creating his portfolio in his sketchbook Ian got him for Christmas. </p><p>By the time Ian comes home, the sketchbook is half filled with different images he’s drawn. Mickey drew Mandy, he drew Lake Michigan, Kev and Veronica at the Alibi, a random old man who was feeding ducks at the lake, and he drew one of Ian - it was from a picture he had sent Mickey one day at camp. He was in his football gear, helmet in hand, and he was grinning so wide in the selfie, it instantly made Mickey happy. It was such an average photo but the way the light caught Ian’s red hair, and how pronounced his freckles were - Mickey thought it was the most breathtaking photo he’s ever seen. So he drew it. Ian took a picture of it so he could always have a copy. </p><p>*</p><p>Senior year proves to be harder than the year before. Ian and Mickey navigate it together, with the help of Mandy. Mickey actually shows up to every single class. He needs to do very well so he has a fighting chance at getting accepted. He still plans to move to California if he doesn’t get into the Fine Arts program but he’s not sure what he’d do if not. He has no money, no prospects. So he’s putting all his energy on doing well in school. Mickey doesn’t know why this happened but he knows it’s because of Ian Gallagher and he wouldn’t change it for anything.</p><p>Ian quickly moves into the Milkovich house, since Terry is locked up. He does still spend a lot of time at his own house since he’s leaving next year and he’s going to miss them a lot, but most nights, Ian is in Mickey’s bed and those are the best nights.</p><p>*</p><p>“All done,” Mickey tells Ian, coming out of his room to join him and Mandy on the sofa. Ian pulls him into his lap before he has a chance to try and kick Mandy out. He lets himself be pulled and sits comfortably on his boyfriend. </p><p>“This is so exciting,” Ian says, giddy, kissing Mickey’s neck.</p><p>“I can’t believe you just applied to university, who even are you?” Mandy teases.</p><p>Mickey kicks her, to which she kicks back. Ian settles an arm over them to get them to stop. “I probably won’t even get in anyway,” Mickey says after a moment.</p><p>Ian gasps, squeezing him tighter. “Don’t say that,” he tells him. “You definitely will. They’d be idiots not to let you in. You’re so talented, Mick.”</p><p>“You really are,” Mandy agrees, a small smile on her face.</p><p>“Well, I won’t find out for a few months anyway,” Mickey tells them before getting out of Ian’s lap. “Let’s get high,” he adds. </p><p>“Oh I’ll make pizza bagels,” Mandy says, jumping from the sofa to the kitchen to put them in the oven so they can get them when they’re nice and stoned.</p><p>Mickey returns to the sofa with his bong and some weed. He places it on the coffee table and Ian pulls his arm, pulling him closer. Mickey goes willingly, kissing him softly on the lips when Ian moves in for one. “You’re going to get in,” Ian tells him, looking him in the eyes. “I believe in you.”</p><p>Mickey smiles softly, kissing him again before they hear Mandy complain as she makes her way back to join them. Mickey moves closer to Ian, not at all put out by having to make room for Mandy if it means sitting closer to his man. The three of them spend the rest of the Saturday getting high and playing video games or watching a movie before Mandy goes out, leaving Ian and Mickey alone for the rest of the night.</p><p>“So what should we do?” Ian teases, walking his fingers up Mickey’s leg.</p><p>“Oh I think you know,” Mickey says before the two of them are jumping up from the sofa and running into Mickey’s room. </p><p>They strip down before climbing onto the bed, Ian crawling up Mickey’s body and between his legs. He kisses him hard, pressing their entire bodies together. Mickey feels Ian’s hard cock slide against his. Ian’s hand is caressing his cheek, his thumb moving softly across his jaw. Ian pulls back slightly, looking into Mickey’s eyes. He looks deep into his eyes, Mickey doesn’t know what he’s looking for but he knows Ian sees him. He sees him for who he is and he wants him. All of him.</p><p>“I love you, Mickey,” Ian tells him softly, like he heard Mickey’s thoughts.</p><p>Mickey smiles at him softly, “I love you too.”</p><p>Ian matches his smile before kissing him softly at first but it soon gets passionate and needy, hands groping each other, wanting so much more.</p><p>Ian kisses his way down Mickey’s body before taking his cock in his mouth, teasing and tasting him, bobbing up and down. Mickey’s fingers are gripping onto Ian’s hair as he fucks up into his mouth. “Fuck, Ian, you take it so good, perfect fuckin’ mouth, <em> shit </em>,” Mickey moans as he feels Ian go harder, take him deeper. Ian’s fingers are fucking him open as he sucks him like a champ. “Need you inside me,” he tells him, pulling him off of him.</p><p>Ian moves back up his body, kissing him on the lips, before adding a bit of lube to his stiff cock and strokes it. He presses inside of Mickey, their lips locked as they both moan into the kiss as Ian bottoms out.</p><p>“You feel so good, always, fuck, Mickey, I love you so much,” Ian rambles as he fucks him slow and deep. </p><p>“Yeah, fuck me harder, Ian,” Mickey tells him, wrapping his legs around Ian’s waist. “Kiss me.”</p><p>Ian doesn’t waste time, he fucks him harder as he kisses him, wanting nothing more than to please the man he’s fallen so deeply in love with. </p><p>Ian hits Mickey’s prostate, he arches his back as he moans out loudly. There’s the faint sound of a door opening and closing then, “Jesus, close the fucking door next time!” </p><p>Mickey turns his head to see his brother pulling the door closed and saying, “Don’t need to see that shit. We love you but fuck, Mick.” </p><p>“Shut the fuck up!” Mickey yells back. He looks at Ian and says, “Keep going.”</p><p>Ian chuckles before continuing to pound into Mickey getting him over the edge before spilling into him, and they both continue to be loud about it just to fuck with Mickey’s brothers.</p><p>Mickey’s happy his brothers and his sister are okay with him being gay and that he’s with Ian. It feels good to have their support, especially since their dad tried to kill him for that exact reason. They might be regretting letting Ian move in because that is <em> not </em> the first time they’ve caught them fucking or being too loud. Mickey doesn’t give a shit though, they can put up with it for a few more months before he possibly moves to California.</p><p>*</p><p>Admissions are coming in at school and Mickey hopes that means he’s going to get his too. When they get home, Mickey sees a big envelope addressed to him on his bed. One of his brothers must have brought it in for him. </p><p>Ian sits on the edge of the bed as Mickey tentatively opens it. “This has to be good right?” Mickey asks, “It’s big.”</p><p>“That’s what you said last night,” Ian teases. Mickey gives him a look and Ian laughs. “It’s definitely good. I’m sure you got in,” he reassures him, pulling him by the hips to stand between his legs. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s waist and looks up at him. “You got this.”</p><p>Mickey takes a deep breath before continuing to open the package, Ian letting him go to give him the space to do so. He pulls out a form and mutters out loud what he’s reading before saying more clearly, “I got in.” Ian makes a sound, like this happy laugh as he squeezes Mickey into his arms. “Holy shit, I got in,” Mickey repeats as he wraps his arms around Ian’s neck. </p><p>Ian kisses him hard on the lips before saying, “I knew you could do it! I’m so proud of you, Mickey.”</p><p>Mickey feels tears well up in his eyes before he presses his lips to Ian’s. Ian brings his hand up to cup Mickey’s face, using his thumb to wipe the stray happy tears away. “I love you so much,” Ian whispers into the kiss.</p><p>“I love you,” Mickey whispers back, kissing him harder. When he pulls back, pressing their foreheads together he says, “We’re going to California.”</p><p>They both giggle into the kiss, getting wrapped up in each other and their excitement for what’s to come.</p><p>*</p><p>Leaving Chicago to go to California is not something Mickey ever thought would happen but here he is. He was accepted for financial aid and is glad to see that he doesn’t have to take out many loans. He’s also planning to get a part time job at a bar or something, something with tips so he can make some money. He’s bummed that he and Ian can’t live together since they’re both getting room and board at their respective schools, they figure they’ll just move in together once they graduate. </p><p>Their schools are less than twenty minutes from each other, which is mainly why Mickey chose to apply to his. That and how interested he was in their Fine Arts program. </p><p>Since they have no money, instead of flying, Lip rents a van and he and Mandy drive Ian and Mickey to California. It takes them a <em> long </em> time to get there but between the four of them alternating driving, it definitely helps.</p><p>While Lip helps Ian settle into his dorm, Mandy helps Mickey. She’s putting the framed picture of the two of them that she got for him on his desk. She told him it was so he wouldn’t forget her but he never could. He’s sad that Mandy’s staying in Chicago but at least she’s going to university there. She promised to find her own place before Terry gets out. Not like she wants to live there without Mickey. </p><p>The four of them meet back up at the Santa Monica pier and walk along the boardwalk. When night falls, they head to a bar and get some crappy bar food and a couple pitchers of beer. Lip holds his glass out and says, “To my brother who I’m going to miss like crazy. May you become a huge NFL star and provide for all your lowlife siblings for the rest of our lives.”</p><p>Ian laughs, pushing Lip. He says, “Not gonna fuckin’ happen - about taking care of you morons. I’m definitely gonna be in the NFL.”</p><p>“Mmm, I can definitely get behind that,” Mickey flirts, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.</p><p>Ian smiles at him smugly and Lip pretends to gag. </p><p>“Okay shut up,” Mandy tells them, elbowing Lip. She holds her own glass up and says, “I’m going to miss you even though you’re a huge pain in the ass. I just want you to be happy, and don’t fuck it up with Ian. You two are perfect together.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dare,” Mickey says, looking to Ian, smiling softly when he smiles back at him. </p><p>They all cheers before forgetting the sentimentality and going back to ribbing off each other. </p><p>*<br/>
Lip and Mandy check into a motel before they head back home tomorrow and Ian and Mickey decide to spend the night together in Ian’s dorm since it’s a bit bigger. Neither of their roommates have moved in yet so it’s perfect for them to spend a night together in complete solitude. </p><p>As they lay in bed together, naked and spent, their breathing returning to normal, Ian strokes the side of Mickey’s arm as he lays his head on Ian’s chest, his fingers running over his chest, touching the soft light hair there. “I can’t believe we made it,” Ian says softly.</p><p>“Me neither,” Mickey mumbles against his chest. </p><p>“I can’t wait to start this journey with you, Mickey,” Ian tells him. </p><p>Mickey looks up at him, and sees his future staring back at him. Smiling at Ian softly, he says, “It’s already begun.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)</p><p>Come find me on tumblr/twitter: bellafarella</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>